


Angel

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Movie Reference, Short, not really super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyle doesn't remember his friend dying. He doesn't remember sacrifices made or the trauma brought to life.He does remember one image of a boy framed by hell itself.





	Angel

Sometimes he sees it. Burned behind his eyelids.

A small boy, inches shy of the average height for his age and a coat that hid the consequences of neglect, malnutrition, and child abuse.

It's amazing that someone so small seems so large in the hellish scene around him. He should seem small.

A mere child framed by hell on earth.

He thinks, from time to time, that he wants the child to turn around and face him. That he wants to see blue eyes and a gentle voice.

The scene never changes in his minds eye.

Just a moment forever scarred into his memory.

Why does the child seem larger than life? Why is the world on fire? Why is there blood raining while a hulking demon looks on with pride?

He daydreams, sometimes, that he runs up to the child and takes him out of the memory. Away from whatever terrible things were sure to befall someone so _small_.

He daydreams that the boy would look at him with bright baby blues and grin mischievously as they cheat death together.

It never feels right.

There are so many daydreams over the years, all searching for an ending to the scene that feel _right_.

He knows he can't remove the child. It's an odd scene but he somehow _belongs_ there.

That strikes as unfair and unnecessary. How could anyone _belong_ in such a horrid image? It wasn't right.

He was always a bit too passionate about trying to find the right answer. Somewhere inside him he knew that 'right' was a subjective and elusive concept. All the same, it would be impossible to be even approximately close if he stopped striving for it.

He settled for sketching out the scene.

Countless times. He had no talent for art and no passion for it, but repetition brought some success.

He had to recreate the image. If he could figure out what he was missing, what the scene was trying to tell him, maybe he could find out how to save the child in a way that felt _right_.

"Dude, nice picture," a muffled voice disrupted his sketching, he didn't look up, letting his dispassionate shrug speak for itself, "I didn't know you could draw.'

"I can't," Kyle answered, cross-hatching the horns on a demonic creature, "I'm just trying to figure this out..."

Kenny didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Maybe add some wings, dude." a gloved finger pointed at the form of the child, "I think they'd look badass."

Kyle stared at the picture for what felt like a long time, like seeing the image for the first time and taking in the weight of the scene, finally he agreed, "Yeah... thanks, Kenny."

"No problem, man." there was a grin in the muffle, "I'm artistic and shit like that."

It fit. The problem he'd tossed around for so long clicking together like puzzle pieces.

He couldn't rescue the child. Terrible as it seemed, he belonged in that terrible landscape.

He could give him wings.

And maybe, maybe, the boy could escape on his own. The child was larger than life after all. Stronger than the image could express.

Just because the fire was probably stronger than him that didn't mean he couldn't fight back.

Sometimes all you could do was give just a bit of strength and hope it's enough.

"I like it, by the way," he forgot Kenny was still there, "The picture."

"Why?"

"It makes me think about priorities." Kenny said.

The gloved hand was hovering over the page again, tapping the hooded head twice, "I think he was scared. That he had an important decision to make and it was scary."

"Do you think he made the right decision?" there was something so eerily knowing about Kenny's tone, Kyle wondered how much of the frozen moment was his imagination for an instance.

Kenny smiled, pulling down the front of his jacket to speak clearly in a soft voice, "I know he did."

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched bigger, longer, and uncut today (I have no life) and Kenny stole my heart all over again XD poor kid, why does he have such a short end of the stick all the time
> 
> ohwell at least he went to boobyheaven for awhile XD


End file.
